


爱欲

by hanniXgram



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Duncan Vizla, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniXgram/pseuds/hanniXgram
Summary: 接第二季结束，威尔和汉尼拔分道扬镳，汉尼拔远走异国，威尔养好伤后来到蒙大拿的一个小镇企图忘记一切，但不久他在那认识了一个和汉尼拔长得很像的男子3人行
Relationships: Duncan Vizla/Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**美国蒙大拿州三橡木镇**

  
早上威尔·格雷厄姆醒来时天空正淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，周围静谧安宁，偶尔传来小鸟清脆的叫声。

他昨晚睡得不错，没有做和那个人有关的梦，这已经是连续第三天没有梦到那个人了，是个好兆头，代表他的大脑正在忘记，他想，早晚有一天，他会完全的忘了那个人，忘了一切心痛，重新找回内心的平静。

下午雨停时，威尔开车出去采购食物，一路上被春雨滋润过的小镇散发出清新的气息，让威尔倍感愉悦。已经五月中旬了，冰雪很快会消融他就可以去附近的大河飞钓了，他已经迫不及待，他真的太喜欢这个群山环绕的小镇了，他想要的生活不就在这里吗？

镇上唯一的杂货店总是堆满了物品，威尔在狭小的过道里弯腰拿东西时不小心碰到了一个人

他抬头道歉，却猝不及防和一张最想不到会看到的脸照面了。

汉尼拔？？威尔站起身感觉到陷入了梦境似的失真。

对方不解的看着他，好像对这个名字一无所知。

这是什么无聊的装傻游戏吗？威尔瞬间涨红了脸。

那人见他发呆，微微点头便转身离开了。

威尔心里一急跟了上去，一颗心跳得仿佛要擂出胸腔

那人一身黑衣黑裤，背影也像极了汉尼拔。

威尔看他拣选商品，然后在收银台前那人停下并拿起了一盒堆在那的汉尼拔永远也不会碰的早餐麦片，威尔之前买过，一样的口味。

那人用现金付了帐，然后抱着纸袋推门离开，威尔放下手中的购物篮跟了上去。

男人正走向一辆停在路边的黑色福特SUV

“对不起，”威尔上前，“我可以和你说句话吗？”

那人回转身，威尔注意到他双颊上泛白的胡茬，浓密的胡髭和疏于打理的头发。汉尼拔可绝不会允许自己如此不修边幅的见人。

“当然。”那人好脾气的说。

“请问你是路过这吗？”

“不，我住在这里。”

“是吗？这么巧？我也住在这里…我以前没有见过你。”

“我刚来没几天。”

“我也来了没多久，真是太巧了，威尔 格雷厄姆。”

“邓肯 维兹拉。”那人将怀里的纸袋换了位置伸出右手。

威尔连忙握了一下，那只手宽大粗糙带着明显的枪茧，握手很有力度。

“想要一起喝一杯吗 ？”

“这正是我想说的。”男人微微一笑，将手中的纸袋放进车里后，和威尔一起走进了杂货店旁的餐馆。

“你想喝什么？我请客。”威尔说。

两人面对面落座，餐馆里没有几个人。

“威士忌。”

“你不喜欢红酒？”

“我更喜欢烈酒。”

威尔叫了两杯苏格兰威士忌。

“你在这度假吗？”

“不，定居。”

“是吗？我就住在里克湖边，你呢？”

“是那所带着大回廊的屋子吗 ？”邓肯问。

“是的就是那。”

“真巧，我的屋子就在你的对面，那个小木屋。”

“我们竟然是邻居？”威尔感到吃惊，他从没仔细留意过对面的房子。

“是啊，竟然是邻居。”

“你来自哪里呢？”

“我？四海为家并没有固定的地方，不过我是在德克萨斯长大的。”

邓肯说话确实有德州腔，不像汉尼拔带着异域的口音，他的嗓音也更嘶哑粗旷些。

“你很像北欧人。”威尔说。

“是像你那个叫汉尼拔的朋友吗？”

“你长得和他很像。”

“所以你和你的那位叫汉尼拔的朋友有什么故事吗？”

“不，”威尔摇摇头，“没有什么故事，我和他现在没有任何交集以后也不会有。”

“是吗？”邓肯看着他。

威尔沉默，他无法否认自己内心的失落和难过，实在太可笑了，他想，有那么一瞬间他竟然以为会是他回来找他了，多么可笑荒谬，他早已带着贝德丽亚远走高飞了，此时正不知在哪里快活呢，他怎么会来找他？！

威尔喝了一口酒，然后问邓肯：“你是做什么的？”

“我？殡葬业，不过我现在退休了，你呢？”

“我以前是学校的讲师。”

“讲什么？”

“一些分析方面的东西，现在都远离了，所以我也可以说是退休状态。”

“那可真不错。”

“是啊。”

邓肯和汉尼拔确实是两个完全不同的人，单是外表上，如果说汉尼拔是精致优雅的绅士，那么邓肯则完全是粗粝沧桑的糙汉。

但邓肯并不是那种举止粗鲁言语乏味的人，他的话很少，但言简意赅，他面容冷峻眼神坚定，浑身散发着孤狼的气息，他真正的职业很可能是雇佣军，杀手，保镖或者黑帮头目什么的。

威尔并没有感到不安，邓肯身上没有任何让他感到不安的东西，相反和邓肯坐在一起让他有一种莫名的安全感，他喜欢和他说说话。

接下来威尔请邓肯一起吃了饭，邓肯很自然的接受了。

两人聊了挺长时间但都是些皮毛的事情，算是初步认识了。


	2. Chapter 2

当晚威尔从窗口看向邓肯的木屋，那里亮着昏黄的灯光，在幽深的夜空里显得遥远又神秘。

那一夜威尔睡的并不安稳，天快亮的时候他从梦中惊醒，梦里汉尼拔在巴尔的摩那曾将他捅伤的厨房里亲昵的抱着他，威尔甚至可以感觉到他的体温，他在威尔耳边低诉着想念之情，含情脉脉又风度翩翩，然后毫无征兆的他开始变身为漆黑的温迪戈，鹿角在头顶伸出，温热的血开始滴落。

威尔醒时一身潮热，下身处于勃起的状态。

自他养好伤出院到现在，已经整整九个半月了，这期间他做过很多关于汉尼拔的梦，但从来不像这样被亲昵的紧拥过，回想梦中陶醉的感受，威尔只觉一种难受的空虚。

曾经他有很多次机会和他一起离开，甚至那一晚他放下了高高在上的自尊求他当晚就走，但他选择的一直都是拒绝。

威尔的手不禁抚向下腹那道犹如诡笑的伤疤，那是他留给他的分手礼，是让他永恒刻骨铭心的印记，很多时候它自己会痒提醒着威尔它的存在。

威尔的手滑下握住仍然勃起的阴茎，他闭上眼睛，一滴泪滑落到了枕上。

下午在屋中做鱼饵的威尔听到汽车声，他走出去，看到邓肯正从他那辆黑色SUV上下来，他仍旧是和昨天一样的黑衣黑裤，也可能是同样款式不同的衣服，威尔不太确定。

邓肯手中拿着一个盒子，看到威尔挥了挥手，

“我来拜访我的新邻居，欢迎吗？”

“欢迎。”威尔微笑。

邓肯走近把手里的木盒递给他，“谢谢你昨天请我吃饭。”威尔打开，里面是一瓶看起来价值不菲的陈年威士忌。“谢谢。”

威尔招呼邓肯进屋，带他参观了一下，这是两层木质结构的房子，布局和家具都很简单，只有那个大回廊算得上特色

威尔煮了加了波旁酒的咖啡，递给邓肯，两人在客厅坐了下来。

“你打算在这住多久？”邓肯问。

“说实话我不知道，但我对这里感觉不错，所以也许会是常住，你呢？”

“我买下了那个木屋。”

“那可真不错。”

“欢迎你随时去做客。”

“好的。”

“我刚看到你屋里的拟饵和鱼竿，你也喜欢飞钓？”

“是啊你也喜欢吗？”

“是的。”

“那找个时间我们一起去钓鱼。”

“随时奉陪。”

停了一会邓肯看着威尔说：对了明天我订的一批龙虾到货，你愿意到我那一起晚餐吗？”

“就我们两还是？”

“只我和你。”

“好的。”

当天晚上威尔梦见自己坐在汉尼拔那间华丽的钴蓝色餐厅里，就像很久以前一样，只是那餐桌下面是杰克克劳福德倒卧的刚断气的尸体，喉咙被切开，双眼怒睁，猩红的血液喷溅的到处都是。汉尼拔将那还温热的血抹到他的双唇上然后亲吻了它们，以虔诚的姿态。

第二天傍晚威尔准时敲响了邓肯的房门。他们两家只隔着一片湖水，只要短暂步行再穿过湖上的小桥就可到达。

应门的邓肯仍然一身黑衣黑裤胡子拉碴的样子。

他的屋子格局很开阔，没有任何隔断，只有一层，里面的家具用品和威尔的一样，少而实用，没有任何花哨多余的装饰。威尔看到整间屋子里仅有的一本书被摊在单人沙发前的小几上，名字叫《如何饲养金鱼》，他在墙角发现了那只金鱼，正在一只小小的玻璃缸里孤零零的发呆。

邓肯开始上菜，粗旷的把煮好的龙虾和玉米铺了一桌，并新开了一瓶威士忌。他们徒手掰开龙虾，将柠檬汁挤在香气四溢的虾肉上，然后饱蘸着热黄油大口吞下，玉米因为和龙虾同煮也非常鲜美。

威尔很久没有这么开心的吃过饭了。威士忌的口感清新又绵长，推杯换盏间他不觉开始微醺。

他向邓肯谈起小时候在路易斯安那的生活，谈到了在船坞度过的日子。甚至谈到了他曾经的七只狗。他感到放松又惬意。

邓肯则对他说起自己居住在各国期间遇到的趣事，他这才知道原来邓肯可以流利的说八国语言，去过99个国家。

一顿饭吃了近三个小时，两人喝光了整整一瓶威士忌，最后不知道是谁先主动的，他们开始在浑身散发的酒气中激烈的接吻。

威尔的身体实在太久太久没有得到过任何来自他人的爱抚了，邓肯的拥抱和抚摸几乎让他融化，当邓肯扒光他亲吻他的身体然后含住他那硬的疼痛的勃起大力吸吮时，他发出了自己都难以置信的叫声。

邓肯让他在嘴中射了三次。然后将他按在床上用鸡巴操了他，强悍又不可思议的持久，当一切结束时，威尔立刻沉入了黑甜香中。

一夜无梦，威尔从没睡的这样好过。


	3. Chapter 3

**意大利佛罗伦萨**

汉尼拔.莱克特博士已经不再叫汉尼拔.莱克特了，他现在是诺曼.费尔教授，是卡波尼博物馆的新任馆长，住在卡波尼古老华丽的邸宅里。

博士的生活品质丝毫没有下降，甚至某些方面更享受了，卡波尼家族浩瀚的历史遗产满足了他部分的好奇心，而且卡波尼邸宅也让他感到一种共鸣，这是他见过的在细节上唯一接近他家族古堡内部构造的建筑。

为了这身新的人皮，他杀死了前任馆长，制造了卡波尼博物馆的空缺，这很轻而易举，对那老头只需要几秒钟功夫再花上两袋水泥的钱。

一切都很顺心如意，只是除了一件事。

威尔 格雷厄姆

威尔，威尔，威尔  
博士常会在独自一人时轻轻吟出这个名字，就像是一种口头禅。  
他发觉自己和从前一样渴望威尔，甚至是渴望的更强烈了。  
这当然不是因为孤单，他有贝德丽亚的陪伴，如果他想，他还可以找到其他可以容忍的男男女女来陪伴自己，只是没有人是威尔格雷厄姆，威尔是独一无二的。  
很久以前亚伯 吉迪恩对他说：你不也和一只小小的蜗牛一样需要陪伴吗？如果此刻不是我，而是威尔格雷厄姆陪伴在侧你将多么高兴。  
似乎每个人都知道他对威尔的渴望。  
当然也都知道了他渴望而不得。  
这种挫败感前所未有，几乎堪称丢人现眼。  
实在是太失控了，从见到威尔格雷厄姆起，一切就开始失控了。

你无法控制自己会爱上谁，这是昨天和贝德丽亚聊天时他的结论。贝德丽亚的好处是可以随时和她聊威尔，她也总会给出言之有物的回应。

他之所以叫贝德丽亚和他一起来意大利，是因为在那可憎的背叛之夜他感到了难以承受的创伤，他需要被抚慰，贝德丽亚刚好出现在了眼前。她之所以愿意一起来，则因为她对他抱着一种学术上和情感上的双重好奇，他不介意这种好奇。  
现在每天她都在吃他提供的专门食物，这对她有好处，可以让她的肉质口感更好。他不知道自己什么时候会吃了她，但不是现在。

这一晚博士穿着泛着柔和光泽的丝质睡袍弹奏了一曲哥德堡变奏曲，然后坐在自己卧室里那张16世纪的书桌前面，打开了他的便携式电脑。

他的私密邮箱里，来了一封期待了很久的邮件，虽然里面仅有短短几个字，但已经足够让他通体舒畅。

莱克特博士不常用电脑，他常浏览的网站只有两个：一个是美国联邦调查局的主页，另一个是弗瑞迪劳兹的犯罪小报网。

他在调查局的网站里主要欣赏自己作为重案通缉犯的照片，劳兹那则主要寻找有关威尔的信息。通过劳兹他看到了威尔在病床上的照片，当看到劳兹拍到的床单下赤裸的腹部缠着绷带的威尔时，博士几乎为劳兹喝彩，可惜威尔的关键部位被打上了黑方块。劳兹还拍摄了威尔出院后回到狼陷的照片，并报道了威尔随后从调查局辞职搬家的信息，可惜劳兹并不知道威尔去了哪里，不然相信她还会继续进行追踪报道的。

博士有一个文件夹专门存放有关威尔的所有文章，时不时的他会重温一下，随手点开一篇，那上面是威尔出院一个月后在屋前和狗群玩耍的照片，威尔看起来比以前清瘦，但脸上还是带着那种一直让他为之心动的脆弱神情。

博士用手碰了碰屏幕上威尔的脸，他从未想过杀死他，那一晚绝非致命的一击，他杀了阿比盖尔让一切回到原点，不仅是表达伤心和愤怒，还有他未说出的话：如果可以让我们一切从新开始。

他一直自信威尔养好伤后就会来追寻他探寻他，他从未想过威尔会放弃。

威尔决定自我消失了。  
他宣告不想再想起他，不想再见到他，  
这，绝对是不被允许的。

博士想自己可能沉默的太久了，如果这是属于他和威尔的舞步，那么威尔后退一步他就应该前进一步，是时候送给威尔一个礼物了。  
一个能让他看到的从心而出的礼物。


	4. Chapter 4

**蒙大拿州三橡木镇**

威尔没有把邓肯当作是汉尼拔的替代。  
没有人能把邓肯当作任何人的替代品，他是如此鲜明又独一无二的存在，他的个性和汉尼拔完全不同。  
邓肯烟瘾很大，时不时会来上一根，这让威尔想到自己的父亲。  
他的身体有很多疤痕，威尔能看出每一个伤疤是由什么武器制造出来的，但他从没有问过，因为他也不想谈论自己下腹的那道疤痕。  
邓肯也从没问起过，只亲吻过它。

和邓肯在一起威尔觉得安宁，邓肯和他一样只会做简单的饭菜，对衣着要求不高，不会对须后水精挑细选，生活随意，他给他准备的早餐常是牛奶加麦片，烤面包片抹花生酱什么的。他话不多，从没和他探讨过什么深奥的类似哲学的话题，威尔感觉简单宁静，他的大脑不再像奔流的河水一样喧嚣了，渐渐的它静了下来。

与此相反他身体上的活动日渐增多，邓肯精于一切和身体有关的事情，他带威尔做了很多体力活动，最多的当然是做爱。  
威尔的身体前所未有的满足，他几乎不再做梦，常常一觉安睡到天亮。  
邓肯在性爱里没有任何不良的嗜好，他很体贴，每次都至少让威尔满足一次，很多时候威尔会被他操到无需抚慰就直接射精，他享受这种感觉，甚至可以说已经沉溺其中。以前他只有过两次男性经历，但过程都可以用不堪回首来形容，邓肯可以说是第一个让他享受其中的男人。  
威尔很满意现在的生活状态，他想就这样一直继续也很好。

但是不久，当他去镇上采购时，一件事打破了所有的平静。  
他在那杂货店门口的长椅上看到了弗瑞迪劳兹的犯罪小报，他从没想过会在这种偏僻的地方看到它，他一直以为它们只发表在网络上。那份报纸折起来孤零零的躺在长椅上，仿佛谁把它遗弃在了那里。威尔看到朝上的一面印着一张可以确定是犯罪现场的照片，他身不由己上前拿起了它，照片里是一个由人的躯体做成的血淋淋的心脏，由三把剑交叉穿透摆放在一个古旧的礼拜堂里，威尔看到那被放置的地面上雕刻着人的头骨，他的心忽然被刺了一下似的瞬间揪在了一起。

我的记忆宫殿，很广阔，即使以中世纪的标准衡量也是，门厅是巴勒莫的诺曼礼拜堂，肃穆，美丽，永恒，只有一件东西可以让人想起凡人：雕刻在地板上的头骨。  
这是汉尼拔曾告诉他的话。

威尔驱车返回，一路上心跳若狂，他一直等到回到自己屋子在客厅桌前坐下，才仔细浏览了那篇报道。  
标题：一个疯子的示爱？  
据本报内部消息，意大利巴勒莫的诺曼礼拜堂最新发生了一起离奇又诡异的凶杀案，当地时间5月XX号，一具由人的尸体摆成的心脏出现在了那里（配图），整个画面和塔罗牌里的逆位宝剑三十分相似，在塔罗牌里这代表了痛苦与难过的现在进行时，并且当事人在某些时候企图逃避或抗争这种感觉，但这只会让自己的痛苦与难过更加延长时间，也可以说是自己在增加这样子的痛苦感觉。当事人心理上因此一直处于封闭的状态，不愿意接纳任何事物。即使从时间上来说伤该愈合了，当事人仍沉浸在悲伤中，不愿意接受别人的帮助。由此看来这有可能是一个疯子在对谁示爱。意大利当地警方拒绝透露任何信息，但我们知道凶手并没有被抓住，所以如果近日你要前往意大利，一定要小心该疯子的出没。

果然是巴勒莫的诺曼礼拜堂。  
什么人会在那里，会在那个雕刻人骨的地板上摆上一颗用人做成的受伤的心？唯有汉尼拔。

威尔沉浸在脑中出现的场景里：  
我打碎了所有骨头  
用暴力 折断了它们  
让你更具可塑性我剥去你的皮  
弯折你 扭曲你  
然后去除多余的部位 头 手 胳膊 腿  
宛如修剪园艺

这是用筋骨尽碎的人写成的情书  
只为了向他展示他破碎的心

威尔呆坐在黑暗里，直到邓肯来找他，今晚他们本来约好在邓肯家度过。  
邓肯没有开灯。在月色里走到他身边蹲下把他的手握在手里问：你还好吗威尔？  
“那个人向我传递了一个信息？”  
“什么信息，谁？”  
“那个给我留下伤疤的人。”  
“是好消息还是坏消息？”  
“是我不想见到的消息。”  
“可以说说你和他的故事吗，是那个叫汉尼拔的人？”  
威尔沉默了一会说道：“我曾是FBI学院的讲师，有一段时间，我作为特别调查员跟随调查犯罪现场，因为那工作，我认识了他，他是心理医生，为我做心理鉴定和辅导，他才华出众风度翩翩，在没有遇到他之前我从没像这样了解过我自己，甚至一度我把他看作是我的桨，但他只是伪装成良师益友，痛苦才真正让他兴奋，他做了很多很多恶事，伤害了很多人，也伤害了我…”  
“你爱他？”邓肯看着他。  
“我不知道，我真的不想想起他，这一段时间你让我真正的忘了他你知道吗？我以为我已经摆脱了，可是为什么要我再看到他的消息…”威尔抽回手捂住了自己的脸。  
“是什么信息？  
“他…向我展示了他受伤的心。”  
邓肯静默了几秒开口道：“听起来他很爱你。”  
“不，不，”威尔放下手摇了摇头，“他能同时驾驭多重思绪，又不会被其所扰，他总是不忘为自己取乐。”  
“你腹部的那道伤疤，他曾经是要杀死你吗？”  
“他不想让我死，他只是给我开膛破肚。”  
“我不得不说，这听起来真像是调情。”  
“你希望我留下陪你吗？”隔了一会邓肯问。  
“是的请留下。”威尔拉住邓肯的手。

那天晚上邓肯一直把他抱在怀里，午夜的时候他在黑暗中脱下了他的内裤开始和他做爱，月色下他的脸让威尔陷进了迷离之境，于是他翻转身让邓肯从后面进入…  
高潮到来的时候，威尔在呼喊中涌出了泪水。


	5. Chapter 5

汉尼拔又出现了，威尔梦见自己和他一起坐在那个古老的礼拜堂里，汉尼拔穿着深蓝色的三件套西装，暗金色的头发梳理的一丝不苟，姿态一如既往的优雅高贵。他们分食了那颗伤痕累累的心，然后汉尼拔用满是鲜血的嘴唇缓慢而充满情欲的吻了他。

威尔醒后全身发热到难以自持，只能贴近熟睡的邓肯，希望借助他的体温让理智尽快恢复。

他骗不了自己，他仍然为汉尼拔疯狂心动，汉尼拔写了一封情书给他，敬献上了自己受伤的心，这让他所有的怨气都消失了，他曾怨恨汉尼拔带着贝德丽亚一起远走高飞，要知道那本应是他，但现在都无所谓了，他知道汉尼拔在想他，汉尼拔需要他，他只要他。

但他还无法下定决心去见汉尼拔，这一步迈出就意味着没有回头路，要么他成为扑火的飞蛾，要么他们将一起鱼死网破。

他需要时间想清楚。

“你想去找他吗？”白天两人小憩时邓肯问威尔。  
“我的一部分总想这么做。”威尔答道。  
“也许你应该跟随你的心。”邓肯看着他。  
“你不知道我多么想过正常又宁静的日子，否则我不会来这里。”  
“那个人不会给你吗？”  
“他是不能靠近的深渊。”  
“听起来很危险。”  
“他是。”  
“我还从来没有问过，你为什么会来这里？你去过很多国家，见识过很多风景，是什么让你选择待在这个平淡无奇的小镇？”威尔把脑袋枕在邓肯的腹部。  
“我喜欢安静的地方，退休生活不就该如此度过吗？”  
威尔不觉得这是一个真实的答案，但他没有追问下去。  
每个人都有权保守自己的秘密，坦诚相见有时候也未必是好事。  
这么多天和邓肯在一起，他知道起码邓肯来这里绝不是为了忘记谁，邓肯在感情上完全无牵无挂。

他搂住邓肯的腰，他喜爱邓肯，也为邓肯着迷，只是他们认识的太晚了，他的灵魂已经被汉尼拔侵袭了，邓肯救不了他。  
“让我留下好吗？”威尔情不自己脱口而出。  
“什么？”邓肯看着他。  
“我想和你留在这里。”  
“那就留下。”  
邓肯俯身吻住威尔，他真的喜爱这个年青人，他很少对人心动，但威尔，总是让他体会到一种爱怜和冲动交织的感觉，他喜欢他那总是带着丝怯意的眼睛，喜欢那脸蛋上时不时闪现的忧郁神情，这总让他既想要去抚慰一番又想要去蹂躏一番。 他分开威尔的双腿重新进入他，“你愿意就这样和我一起住在这里吗？”  
“是的。”  
邓肯就着之前的精液润滑摆动起腰部，“你不想去找他？”  
“不，我不想。”  
邓肯揽住威尔的脖颈开始深深的亲吻他，同时下身开始不间断的有力的抽送着，一直到威尔被操到激射出来才终于放开了那早已红肿的嘴唇。  
“那就和我在一起吧。”  
邓肯撑起身体在威尔的高潮中以激烈的速度凶悍的继续操他，欣赏他满面的潮红和发着抖的呻吟，直到自己也倾泻而出。

第二天两人去了镇上，采购了一些食物，在他们第一次聊天的饭馆吃了午饭，威尔一整天都处于开心的状态，临上车时他敏锐的感觉到有人在盯着他和邓肯，一抬眼看到街角几个打扮怪异的男女倚在一辆黑色SUV前，那些人的目光已经转移到了别处。  
小镇偶尔会有各色游客出现，威尔并没有放在心上。  
两人开车返回，邓肯将威尔送回家，约好晚些时候他再过来。

晚上威尔做了意大利面和蛤蜊汤，可是邓肯却没有在约好的时间出现，这种情况从没发生过，邓肯从不迟到，威尔从厨房的后窗看向邓肯的房子，那里和往常一样亮着灯光，迷蒙中看不清屋里的状况。

正发呆间，一束红光在夜色中闪现了出来，威尔看到它运行的轨迹，紧接着邓肯的窗口闪过两下火光，威尔的心猛然收缩，那是枪火！邓肯是在和谁枪战！那红光是狙击枪发出的激光光束。  
他就知道邓肯绝对不会那么单纯的来到这个小镇，是仇家在追杀他吗？  
威尔当然不会坐视不理，他有一把用来防身的长枪还有足够的子弹，他转身欲去取枪，却及时捕捉到地板发出的细微的咯吱声，有人正在蹑手蹑脚的上来，当然不是邓肯。  
威尔感到血往上涌，顺手拿起案板上的厨刀，关上灯藏进了阴影，他屏息静气，就像当初在狼陷的家里等待兰德尔那头怪兽破窗而入。  
半只黑色的枪管首先出现在眼中，对方端着枪在静静搜寻他，威尔感觉自己无比冷静，他沉稳的抓住那人侧身靠近的瞬间将刀猛的插进他的脖子再迅速拔出，精确的割断了那人的颈动脉，血液直喷而出，那人在条件反射中按下扳机，子弹打碎了一扇窗玻璃。威尔观察倒地翻滚的男人，那衣着打扮正是今天在镇上观望他和邓肯的人之一。  
威尔确认再无他人后下楼拿出子弹和长枪向邓肯家方向奔去。  
之前的枪战似乎已经偃旗息鼓，邓肯的屋子漆黑一片，忽然窗内一团火光绽现，似乎有人点燃了什么，威尔左侧的树丛中传出了两声枪响，威尔端着枪悄悄靠近，只见邓肯正站在不远处的高地拿枪指着一个跪地的男子，他好像在质问着什么，神情凛冽，威尔从没见过如此冷峻的邓肯，他看起来陌生而野性，夜风吹动着他的头发和衣襟，看起来就像是一尊黑色的煞神。  
一声枪响，跪着的男子扑倒在地，邓肯杀死了他。  
威尔看的呆住。  
邓肯的枪指向他的方向：“出来。”威尔现身：“是我。”  
邓肯的神情放松了下来：“威尔？你怎么来了？”  
“都死了吗？”威尔走上前。  
“还有一个。”邓肯拉着威尔卧倒。  
他扯开地上的一个什么东西，一只重型狙击枪露了出来。  
“等我解决她。”邓肯趴卧在狙击枪前，瞄准了自己的屋子。  
屋内火光熄灭的瞬间，一簇红光从狙击枪射出，邓肯扣动了扳机，然后他站起身拉起了威尔，“我们回去一趟。”

邓肯的屋内窗玻璃碎了一地，冰箱旁倒卧着一具头部中弹的女尸，看打扮也是那群人之一。  
“今天在镇上我看见这几个人在看我们。”威尔说。  
“是吗？看样子我是真的老了，竟没发觉。”邓肯走到一处地板，撬起它从里面拿出一个黑色的包裹。  
“我以为他们只是游客，刚刚其中一个去了我那，不过我把他解决了。”  
邓肯停下抬头看着他：“你没受伤吧？”  
“没有，我没事。”  
邓肯拿着包裹起身走过来，“对不起，他们是想绑架你来胁迫我。”  
“是你的仇家？”  
“可以这么说。”邓肯把手递给威尔，“我们今晚不能住在这，走吧。”  
威尔牵住了他的手。

三橡木镇一家汽车旅馆内

威尔和邓肯洗完澡倒卧在床上。  
邓肯点燃了一支烟抽了一会道：“如果我说我曾是一个职业杀手你会接受吗？”  
威尔苦笑：“你应该不会喜欢吃人肉吧？”  
“呵呵当然不。”  
“其实加起来，我也已经杀死了三个人。”威尔看着天花板叹了口气。  
“我已经记不清自己究竟杀了多少人了。”  
“你享受其中吗？”  
“不，只是份报酬丰厚的工作而已，谈不上享受。”  
“为什么你会选择这种工作？”  
“机缘巧合，或者说我确实擅长这个，今年是我的退休年，那些来杀我的人是公司新晋的杀手，他们是取代我的人。”  
“为什么他们非要杀死你？”  
“这正是我要弄明白的。明天我要去拜访一位老朋友然后彻底解决这件事。”  
“带上我，我们一起去。”威尔看着邓肯。  
“不，你留在这更好，放心我会回来。”  
威尔没有反驳，他已经有了自己的主意。  
邓肯将烟头掐灭，回身搂住威尔，没有人能确保他会活着回来，即使他自己也不行。  
他吻住威尔的嘴唇，将他压在身下，他希望自己能活着回来，他真的喜欢他。  
威尔像心灵感应到了一般用胳膊紧紧的搂着他，深深的回吻他。  
这一晚他们紧紧纠缠在一起，做了很长时间爱，一遍接一遍，谁都不想分开。


	6. Chapter 6

**华盛顿特区**  
  
威尔从没想过自己有天会在半小时内连续杀死五个人。  
  
只能说当时的情形让他别无选择 。  
  
当天早上他在邓肯离开后开车一路尾随，看着邓肯去了临州的一家酒吧，然后看着失去知觉的他被人塞进一辆黑色车内，再一路跟踪那辆车到了华盛顿特区一家废弃的工厂。  
  
冲进去救邓肯的那一刻威尔什么也没想。  
  
他只知道自己不能对邓肯见死不救。  
  
还好里面的看守只有五个，还好最终他成功了。  
  
邓肯看到他的时候满脸都是难以置信的表情。  
  
威尔知道他没想过自己会一路跟随还会冒着生命危险救他。  
  
“别太感动了。”威尔笑，他的脸上都是鲜血，他的鼻子被打破了，下巴也被猛击过，浑身酸痛，手指关节也在流血肿痛，好在没有受到枪伤。  
  
邓肯没有说话，只是一把把他抱进了怀里。  
  
  
  
他们找了家汽车旅馆住了下来，邓肯为他仔细清理了伤口，然后柔声细语的哄着他直到他入睡。  
  
威尔做了很多奇奇怪怪的梦，包括在梦里对汉尼拔射击。半夜醒来时邓肯不在房内，威尔并没有感到担心，他知道邓肯不会不告而别的。  
  
天快亮的时候邓肯回来了，看起来完好无损。  
  
“你去哪了？”威尔问。  
  
“去清除了那个一直想杀我的人。”邓肯脱下外衣扔在椅子上。  
  
“是你的老板？”  
  
“是，你知道吗他要杀我仅仅是因为他不想付我退休金。”  
  
“哈哈哈，这的确是个理由。”威尔笑的眼泪都出来了，他感觉整个人放松了下来。  
  
邓肯洗了个澡出来后上床搂着威尔补觉，两人一直睡到了午后才起身。  
  
  
  
离开旅馆两人找了家餐馆吃饭，坐下后威尔忽然想到一事：“我听见有个看守叫你黑凯撒？”  
  
“是我的绰号。”  
  
“你知道吗？我以前听过这个名字。”  
  
“是吗？什么时候？”  
  
“十年前我在新奥尔良当凶杀侦探，有份警方报告里提到了你，说你是一个顶尖职业杀手，单枪匹马端掉了当地一整个黑帮的人马。”威尔摇摇头，“没想到我们会遇上，命运真是神奇。”  
  
“是啊。”邓肯点点头，停了一下他问，“你还会再回执法部门吗？”  
  
“不会的。”威尔立即回道，“都过去了。”  
  
两人吃完饭后，邓肯忽然道：“我想对你坦白一件事，希望你听完不要生气。”  
  
“是什么？”威尔抬头微笑的看着他，“别告诉我你结婚了家里还有孩子。”  
  
“不，”邓肯看着他，“其实是，我和你的相遇不是偶然的。”  
  
威尔的笑容消失了。  
  
“有人让我寻找你，我发现你在蒙大拿于是 … ”  
  
“谁？”威尔感觉身上发冷，“是汉尼拔 . 莱克特？”  
  
“是他。”  
  
“呵，不会也是他叫你和我睡觉的吧？”威尔冷笑。  
  
“当然不，”邓肯伸出手握住威尔发抖的手，“我爱你威尔，这是我意料之外的事。”  
  
“还有什么统统说出来吧。”  
  
“只有这个，其它都是真的。”  
  
“那张报纸是你放的？”  
  
“是。”  
  
“那些杀手还有你的老板，真的是因为退休金来杀你的？”  
  
“是，这也是意料之外的事。”  
  
“你告诉汉尼拔你找到我了？”  
  
“是，当我第一次在蒙大拿看到你的时候我就告诉他了。”  
  
“你们怎么联系？”  
  
“电子邮件。”  
  
威尔直视着邓肯：“告诉我，你们俩究竟是什么关系？”  
  
“他是我的孪生兄弟。”  
  
威尔抽回手靠在椅背上。  
  
“我看过汉尼拔的警方档案，里面从没有记载他有一个孪生兄弟。”  
  
“我不知道，也许他做过什么手脚吧。我们一共兄妹三个。”  
  
“女孩叫？”  
  
“米沙。她死的早是个意外，我和汉尼拔在家变后被送到了孤儿院，很快一对美国夫妇收养了我，本来汉尼拔可以走，但他把机会给了我，他一向比我更有决断，像哥哥一样照顾我和米沙。”  
  
“你知道他 … 杀人吃人肉？”  
  
“他来美国当医生时我才和他重新联系上，我们都不是热衷经常联络的人，他知道我做杀手，我知道他是医生，直到他被通缉我才知道那些事。”  
  
“他什么时候开始叫你找我？”  
  
“两个月前，他说你辞职卖掉了房子。”  
  
“然后呢？既然你已经找到了我。”  
  
“他叫我把你带到意大利。”  
  
威尔扭头看着窗外，他们所在之处离巴尔的摩只有不到二十公里，似乎命运让他再次投向了汉尼拔，以前在巴尔的摩和汉尼拔共度的种种瞬间一下涌上了心头，他回头看向邓肯：“那我们就去意大利吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

“汉尼拔小时候是什么样子？”威尔问邓肯。

汉尼拔好像抛出鱼饵一般把自己从小一起长大的血缘至亲送到他面前，就是想要他去探寻，威尔确实无法拒绝这种诱惑。

邓肯的身份从他坦白的那一刻起，已经从一个单纯的有魅力的男人变成了他和汉尼拔之间的纽带。

“他非常聪明，有主意，充满好奇心，他带着我一起尝试很多东西，不过有些时候他喜欢独自一个人待着。”邓肯说。

“你是比较外向的那个？”

“是的，我喜欢到处玩，不像汉尼拔思考很多问题。”

“米沙，她是怎么去世的？”

邓肯陷入了沉默，过了好一会才开口说：“我并不在场，汉尼拔指认了凶手，他目睹了一部分过程，米沙是我们心里永远的痛。”

“很抱歉提起这个，”威尔握住邓肯的手，“我只是很想知道为什么汉尼拔会成为这个样子。”

“我想，”邓肯说：“每个人最终只是成为了他该成为的样子。”

“不因为什么。”

“是的。”

“因为我们都有选择？”

“是的。”

“你回过故乡吗？”

“没有，我们家族曾经辉煌过，但它被摧毁了，一切都不复存在，没有回去的必要了。”

在知道对方是汉尼拔的孪生兄弟后，再和邓肯做爱，威尔的感觉完全变了。他没法控制自己不在整个过程中想汉尼拔，当他注视和抚摸邓肯赤裸的身体他会想汉尼拔的身体是不是也是一样，一样的肌肉一样的触感；当邓肯吻他爱抚他时他会想汉尼拔会不会以同样的方式爱抚他；当他吸吮邓肯的阴茎时他会想汉尼拔的阴茎是不是也是同样大小同样的味道，被吸吮时是不是也有同样的反应；当邓肯插入他操他的时候他会想汉尼拔操他的方式会不会也是一样；当邓肯在他体内射精时他会想如果这是汉尼拔在射精 …

他开始变得前所未有的饥渴。邓肯的一个眼神一个表情或一个轻微的碰触都能变成触发点让他性欲勃发。

邓肯从不拒绝，随时随地，只要威尔想要就会满足他。

“我爱你。”邓肯不止一次在他耳边低语。

威尔知道他是认真的。

而他当然也爱邓肯，只是，他的爱是残缺不全的，汉尼拔的存在让他失去了全心全意爱任何人的能力，之前他不知道，现在知道了。

他和邓肯回了一趟蒙大拿小镇，短短几日离开已经有了恍若隔世的感觉，他知道这次走就不会再回来了，这让他感到伤感，他一直以为他可以在这个小镇上从新开始，当他遇上邓肯时他真的以为一切都已经有了转机。

然而命运还是决定把他推向了汉尼拔。

既然如此，他也无需再逃避了，是时候面对他和汉尼拔之间的未竟之事了。

与此同时，意大利佛罗伦萨

莱克特博士收到了邓肯关于和威尔即将动身前往意大利的邮件。

博士得意洋洋的在大键琴上弹奏了一段欢快的乐曲。

他已经开始幻想带着威尔浏览佛罗伦萨的情形了。

他会向威尔展示每一个他喜欢的地方，带他欣赏每一幅他喜欢的绘画，他会向威尔吟诵但丁的诗歌，他会带威尔品尝这里所有的美食，当然最主要的还是品尝他做的美食。

冷眼旁观的贝德丽亚问他为什么这么开心，博士毫不避讳的告诉她威尔要来了。

贝德丽亚牵牵嘴角：“威尔格雷厄姆正在来杀你的路上，而你也不也正等着要杀他嘛。”

博士微笑：“那要看你怎么定义这个词了，亲爱的贝德丽亚。


	8. Chapter 8

**意大利佛罗伦萨**

威尔并不意外汉尼拔会选择佛罗伦萨作为落脚之地。

相比之下，更让他惊讶的是，邓肯竟在这里有一栋非常华丽的房产，是三层高的一个历史建筑，带很大的后花园，装修典雅精致，看起来更像是汉尼拔的口味。

“我在一些国家有房子。”邓肯说，“这一个是汉尼拔挑选的，我们共同持有。”

汉尼拔并没有在他们抵达的当天出现，他们没有普罗大众一样的接机，聚餐，更没有畅谈。

第二天汉尼拔仍没有出现。

第三天也是。

第四天也是。

威尔感到越来越紧张，等待让他有些神魂颠倒。

第五天的下午他在繁花盛开的花园中小憩，初夏舒适的天气和满园的花香让他惬意的盹着了，醒来时他看见了汉尼拔。

汉尼拔就坐在他对面的椅子上，穿着一身深蓝的西装，白衬衫没系领带，微敞着领口，袋巾是裹着银边的钴蓝。他双腿交叠，用一只手支着下巴，姿态说不出的优雅迷人。

和威尔对视的瞬间汉尼拔微笑了，眼里满是柔情和蜜意。

他放下支着下巴的手柔声说：“如果我能每天看到你，直到永远，威尔，我也会记得这一次。”

威尔从未听过他如此感性的说话。

“看到你坐在我面前感觉很怪，你知道最近我老是看到你的幻象。”威尔难以控制嘴角的笑容和眼里的爱意，他感觉自己像是终于靠港的小舟，身心在这一刻全部归位，“我收到了你的心，我一直想告诉你，我原谅你，汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔的眼睛闪闪发光：“你离开我和我离开你，是一回事。”

“我们是连体的，”威尔看着汉尼拔无法挪开自己的眼睛，“奇怪我们两个竟然能熬过这样的分离。”

他们长久的注视彼此，在目光里如胶似漆。

然后汉尼拔开了口：“现在才是最艰难的考验，不要让任何情绪影响你的思考。”

“你想喝点什么吗？”他站起身。

“好的。”威尔起身跟随汉尼拔走进了屋中。

他们沉默的慢慢喝尽各自杯中的红酒，似乎都陷入了思考之中，时光点滴飞逝，威尔好想让这一刻永远停驻。

清洗完两人的杯子，趁汉尼拔转身，威尔无声的抽出一把厨刀握在身后，汉尼拔背对他正看着窗外，威尔慢慢靠近，感觉到一阵头晕目眩，他定了定神举起刀子，汉尼拔却在这瞬间回转身直视着他，凶器从手中滑落，威尔看到的最后一件事是汉尼拔伸手接住了那下落的利刃。

  
威尔醒来时发现自己正躺在主卧室的大床上，窗外依旧阳光明媚，他刚要起身，门却被推开了，汉尼拔走了进来。  
“看看谁醒了。”汉尼拔走近床边脸上戴着面具般毫无表情。  
“我怎么了？”威尔坐起身。  
“你拿刀企图杀我，然后昏过去了。”汉尼拔简单的说。  
威尔感到哑口无言，他暗自动了动身体，觉得自己不像被下药的样子。  
“你忘记了你的原谅，威尔，你的原谅就像上帝，你会给我一个痛快吗，还是会停下对我幸灾乐祸？”汉尼拔看着他，眼睛深如潭水。  
威尔转头望向窗外：“上帝会幸灾乐祸吗？”他感觉自己如被逼在墙角。  
“经常。”  
汉尼拔的目光下移到威尔袒露的胸口，“你今天照过镜子吗威尔？”  
“没有。”威尔早上挑了一件碧绿色的衬衫穿，是邓肯买给他的，邓肯说这个颜色很衬他的眼睛。  
“邓肯在哪？”威尔看向敞开的门口，他记得自己去花园时邓肯还在屋内。  
“你想他了？”汉尼拔冷笑。  
威尔没有说话。  
“你脖子上锁骨上这些吻痕想必是他给你的吧？”汉尼拔居高临下的俯看着威尔。  
“当然是他，”汉尼拔的语气让威尔感到心烦意乱，他拉上滑在肩膀的领口，仰头看着汉尼拔嘟囔道，“难不成还是你吗？”

汉尼拔眯起了眼睛略微歪着头盯着威尔：“这就是你想要的？”  
汉尼拔眼睛里的东西让威尔想逃：“不，不…”他摇着头缩紧身体。  
下一秒他就被拽着头发按在了床上，汉尼拔如爆发的野兽压向他，威尔奋力反抗却最终还是被钳住双手紧紧捆绑在了床头，汉尼拔压制住他扭动的身体用单手灵巧的打开他的皮带撕扯掉他的裤子，内裤被除的瞬间威尔因赤裸而羞耻，企图夹紧双腿，却被汉尼拔强硬的分开了。汉尼拔在上方盯着他肚皮上的伤疤，几近着迷，那伤疤有手指粗，形状弯曲隆起一直没有与皮肤长好，汉尼拔用手来回轻轻的抚摸它然后将嘴唇覆盖其上开始亲吻，温热酥麻的感觉电流般从威尔下腹扩散，使他不禁哼出了声音，他幻想了太多次汉尼拔爱抚他会是什么感觉，然而没有一次的想象比此刻更美妙。  
汉尼拔因为威尔的勃起停止了亲吻，他抬起头审视威尔几近意乱情迷的脸。  
“告诉我威尔，当邓肯操你的时候你会幻想是我在操你吗？  
威尔涨红了脸，胡乱摇着头。

汉尼拔抬起他的下身打量他的肉穴。  
“这里已经被很充分的使用过了，今早也被操过对吗？”他不带感情色彩的说。  
羞耻感让威尔着了火。  
汉尼拔把一根手指轻轻插入那微开的小洞，引得威尔发出一声闷哼。那修长的手指立即开始摸索抽动，灵活如小蛇一般。  
没几下威尔的敏感点已经尽在掌控，汉尼拔又加进两根手指搅动抽送着，很快威尔那已经被充分开发过的肉穴就淫汁奔流，一下打湿了汉尼拔衬衫的袖口。

汉尼拔抽出手指，开始脱掉自己的衣服，威尔终于看到了他裸露的身体，他和邓肯果然很像，两人都是那种长跑运动员或舞蹈家的体型，肌肉形状修长优美，唯一的区别是汉尼拔的身上没有邓肯那么多伤疤。  
汉尼拔的阴茎已经完全勃起，青筋搏动，粗壮如孩童小臂，龟头处微微上翘，和邓肯的非常相似。

汉尼拔进入威尔体内的瞬间两个人都不由发出了心醉般的叹息，他们的双眼映照出彼此的影像，就在这胶着的凝视中，汉尼拔开始抽动起来，坚硬的龟头以完美的力度准确的反覆碾压威尔敏感的前列腺腺体，威尔从未体会过如此销魂的感觉，不由发出了淫荡的呻吟，汉尼拔仅仅就这样操了他三分钟就让他哆嗦着射了出来。

汉尼拔猛的抽出阴茎再就着淫汁齐根尽入，威尔大张着双腿任汉尼拔操到最深处，他那渗着水的肉穴臣服的吸吮着继续奸淫它的硬物，不知什么时候他的双手被解开，汉尼拔抱着他一边干他一边吻他的嘴唇，在梦中被吻了无数次也抵不过这真实的一次，威尔浑身酥麻，再一次抽搐着射出了精液，同时那被激烈操干的肉穴也涌出汩汩的淫液，强烈的快感让他头晕目眩。

汉尼拔开始啃咬他发抖的身体，并不特别用力，他那坚硬的阴茎永动机般分毫不停的猛肏威尔喷水的肉穴，威尔被从床上操到地上，再操到椅子上然后再到地上，最后威尔被操到跪在地上爬行，泪眼婆娑的想着他终于知道汉尼拔会如何操他了，最后的最后他被汉尼拔拽着头发把鸡吧捅进咽喉注入了一股股粘稠的精液。


	9. Chapter 9

威尔在激烈性爱中呈现出的沉溺和不能承受之态让莱克特博士几乎心醉神迷。

从第一天见到威尔起，他就对他产生了强烈的征服和占有之心，但是他从未尝试过性爱上的征服，不是他没想过而是他把威尔看作是亲选的新娘，他总认为他们之间应该如古典婚姻一样，先确定精神上的契合，即完成结婚的仪式，再发生性关系。至于性方面是否契合从不在他考虑的范围之内，因为他对自己满足对方的能力有绝对的自信。如今看来他这些想法可能错的厉害，他真的是完全忽略了威尔作为成年人的欲求，放任他在情爱的极度匮乏中寂寞的枯萎，然后被他人轻易的采撷了，虽然对方不是陌生人，也许是陌生人还更好点他可以轻易除去对方。

他很遗憾他们之间第一次也是唯一一次的性爱是如此进行的，他没有给予威尔足够的尊重，整个过程中他只想着把他操到臣服，想着在他身体的内内外外都打上自己的标记，因为他满腔都是伤心和嫉妒。威尔今天给了他两个惊喜，第一个是要杀死他，第二个是让他发现了他和邓肯之间的关系。他承受不了威尔任何一种的背叛，何况是同时两个，威尔逼得他已经别无选择，就像和贝德丽亚讨论时得出的结论，只有一种方法可以原谅威尔

那就是

他必须吃了他。

莱克特博士叹了口气，拿出一支注射器，把针插进了休憩中威尔的手臂。

威尔睁开眼睛发现自己被紧紧捆在餐桌一端的椅子上，身上是干净的衣裤，他感觉浑身无力有一种迟钝感，仿佛置身梦境一样，他面前的餐桌摆好了两套餐具。

“如果你执意要继续。”他听见邓肯的声音，抬起头，他看到邓肯正站在餐桌对面拿枪对着汉尼拔，一声子弹上膛的声音，邓肯对汉尼拔沉声道，“我绝对开枪。”

“你真的要和我反目？”汉尼拔冷着脸正面对着枪口。

“你有没有想过还有另外的解决办法？你是医学博士不是食人生番，用你的理性解决它。”

“你知道他对我做了什么吗？他再次的背叛了我，这一次他拿刀要杀了我。”

“如果他要这么做也是被你逼的，你为什么不问问他为什么会这么做？”

“我把我的心给了他，被他扔在脚下，我把那破碎的心捡起来再献给他，又被他扔在了地上，这就是他做的所有事。”威尔从未见过汉尼拔这么激动的说过话。

“汉尼拔，不是这样的，你听我说，你不知道那天他看到你那份破报纸是什么反应，就在那一天我知道了他爱你这个混蛋！他爱你！你不知道这让我他妈的有多嫉妒！”

汉尼拔不说话。

“赶紧把你那些破玩意收拾下去，你要是敢动他一根汗毛我和你没完。”

“邓肯。”威尔微弱的呼唤让僵持的两人同时回头。

“威尔！”邓肯放下枪奔向他，利落的打开了捆绑他的束缚物，然后打横抱起了他，“我送你去躺着。”他回头看着汉尼拔，“你给他下了什么药他没事吧？”

“半个小时后药效就过了。”

“最好是这样。”

邓肯上床陪着威尔，一边温柔的摩挲他的后背一边问他：“你没有不舒服的感觉吧？”

威尔流出了眼泪，搂紧邓肯的脖颈，邓肯也把他紧紧搂在怀里。

他等威尔平静下来才继续问：“你为什么要杀他啊？”

“我怕自己会变成他，”威尔喃喃的说。

“所以你要杀了他？

威尔点点头。

邓肯叹了口气：“你们两确实像，想到解决问题的办法都是杀戮。你以前问过我是否享受杀人的工作，我说不，暴力对我而言只是在适当时候的一种手段，但我觉得你和汉尼拔一样享受它。”

威尔不说话。

邓肯看到汉尼拔的身影出现在门口。

他提高音量继续对威尔说道：“解决问题有很多种办法，你无需杀了他，你可以用别的方式让他改变，我知道你爱他，我也知道他爱你，你们自问真心的要杀死彼此吗？”

邓肯的话让威尔和侧身立于门口的汉尼拔同时呆住了。

“暴力是最后的也是最差的影响手段，你可以换着用更好的方式影响他，你这么聪明应该明白的。”

威尔搂紧邓肯，汉尼拔顿了一会转身下了楼。

威尔药效散去的时候汉尼拔用托盘端上来两碗刚做好的鸡汤，他放下东西刚要走被邓肯叫住了：“你来喂他吃我去洗个澡”说着起身下床走了。

汉尼拔扶威尔坐起身，默默拿起碗舀了一勺汤，放在嘴边吹了吹才递到威尔嘴边，威尔张口喝了，开口道：“汤做的不怎么样。”

汉尼拔深深看了他一眼，然后柔着声说：“对你的身体有益，明天我再做口味更好的给你喝。”说着继续把汤喂给他。

威尔不再说话配合着把汤全部喝完了。

汉尼拔把空碗放下，拿餐巾轻轻擦去威尔嘴角的汤渍，威尔抬眼看他，汉尼拔就探身过去在他嘴唇上印上了一个吻，威尔顺势吻了回去，接下来两人缠缠绵绵的亲了又亲吻了又吻，直到邓肯从浴室出来才分开。

晚上三个人都睡在同一张床上，威尔在中间感受着汉尼拔和邓肯温热的体温以及平静的呼吸觉得异常的安心。

第二天早上醒来，威尔给了邓肯和汉尼拔每人一个早安吻，他们回吻过来，然后一切自然而然的发生了。

两人轮流和威尔湿吻，用手爱抚他的身体，威尔被搞的立即情欲高涨，内裤被迅速剥下，邓肯开始咬他的乳尖，汉尼拔则向下含住了他勃起的阴茎，威尔呻吟的不能自己，他曾做过好几次汉尼拔为他口交的春梦，但这一刻的感觉超越了所有的想象，这滋味就像是在被上帝服侍，何况汉尼拔还有着威尔从未体会过的技巧，没一会他就被吸的猛射了出来，汉尼拔按住他让他射在自己嘴里并吞下了所有的精液。

威尔高潮时销魂的样子，让汉尼拔和邓肯全都看的硬到发疼，汉尼拔扯开威尔的腿直接捅进了那已经湿透的肉穴，邓肯也将自己胀痛的阴茎插入威尔的嘴里，两人同时动了起来，前所未有的刺激感很快就让威尔再度勃起了，邓肯伸手玩弄他的阴茎，然后换了个姿势用嘴吸它，汉尼拔保持着平稳的速度在他流着水的肉穴里不停抽送，一直到威尔被邓肯吸出来才开始按着他狠操起来，高潮中的威尔直被汉尼拔捅到难以自制的尖叫。

邓肯下床离开，汉尼拔持续凶狠的操干，威尔的肉穴直被捣的淫汁飞溅水声四起，邓肯重新回到床上时带来了一只绳子，将威尔的双手捆在了床头，汉尼拔退出，换成邓肯插入，威尔的双腿被分的不能更开，邓肯的阴茎插的非常深，在里面极速的抽送翻搅，然后将阴茎持续的全部抽出再全部插入，威尔被干得潮吹一样涌出了大量的淫液，过了一阵邓肯抽出去汉尼拔插入了进来 …

两个人如此交替一刻不停的肏着威尔汁水丰沛的肉穴，当他们彻底结束时那肉穴已经被肏到红肿外翻，敞开到无法合拢了。

威尔哪经历过如此高强度的性爱，直感觉自己被干到几近昏迷，即使过后很久他的身体仍然会涌出高潮的余波。 然而这其中也有一种痛快淋漓的感觉，连续不断的用后穴达到前后高潮的极度快感足以让人上瘾，何况是被汉尼拔和他的孪生兄弟同时操干，单这过程本身就足以让威尔沉溺成瘾。

他不知道他们以前这样做过没有，但他们真的配合默契，就像在共同弹奏一件乐器，要让乐器发出什么样的声音要达到什么样的效果他们了然于胸。

威尔隐约有一种落入网中的感觉。

如果这种事情连续的发生几次，十几次，几十次，他会不会被变成色情狂？

威尔知道自己有变态的欲望，人生第一次他对自己的性欲感到了恐惧。


	10. Chapter 10

“我叫你去找他，可没叫你把他给睡了。”汉尼拔抬眼瞪着邓肯。  
他们正坐在花园里喝酒闲聊。  
邓肯把手里的威士忌放下斜睨着汉尼拔：“你不也动过我的人吗？”  
“那是他自己投怀送抱。”  
“可你也没拒绝啊。”  
“仅限于身体而已，但是你，我看得出来你很喜欢威尔。”  
“他很可爱，我知道你为什么喜欢他。”  
汉尼拔正正身子对着邓肯：“我想说的是，威尔不一样，我对他非常认真。”  
“我对他也非常认真啊。”  
“你为什么总是喜欢我喜欢的东西。”博士靠在椅子上翻了个白眼，他也只在自己的兄弟面前才这样人性化。  
“对了，你知道吗？威尔为了救我杀了五个人。”  
“噢？”汉尼拔眼前一亮。  
“我那次疏忽被一个老熟人给害了，他一路跟着把我救了出来，你不知道我有多感动。”  
“好男孩。”汉尼拔微笑。  
“我说，你看不出来他对你又爱又恨吗？”  
“你懂什么。”  
“他说他怕自己会变成你。”  
“那是因为他还没有领会其中的美。”  
“美你个头，我说你就老实点吧，现在都被通缉了。”  
“这样才刺激。”  
“你现在已经得到他了，还要怎样啊？”  
汉尼拔拿起酒杯喝了一口，抬头看着湛蓝的天空：“也许是时候离开这里了，前两天我刚处理了一个认出了我的当地警察。”  
“你认真的？”邓肯吃了一惊，杀警察可不是小事。  
“当然，不过那个警察没舍得通知警局，他把我卖给了一个我美国的仇家，企图换一大笔钱。”  
“也就是说你现在正被赏金猎人们追捕中？”  
“是的。”  
“同时你还被美国联邦调查局通缉。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“兄弟这局势可真不怎么妙。”  
“我可以应付。”  
“我不是担心你我是担心威尔，他跟着你得担多少心遭多少罪。”  
邓肯点燃一根烟，抽了几口忽然道：“这样吧，我回去帮你把那个仇家搞定，联邦调查局我是无能能力只能继续通缉你了。”  
“你真的要去？”汉尼拔看着他。  
“为了威尔，记住，完成了这事你未来都要和我一起分享他。”  
汉尼拔想了一会才答：好吧。”  
“我明天就动身，你带威尔也尽快离开这里去西班牙那个房子。”  
“全部都杀了。”  
“什么？”  
“梅森家全部杀光。”  
“把资料都给我。”  
“好的。”  
“还有今天晚上我要单独和威尔一起。”  
“你要求还挺多。”  
“那是。”

夜晚就寝时，汉尼拔和威尔亲吻道过晚安后真的离开去了另外的卧室睡。  
因为晚餐时候邓肯已经宣布了自己要回美国处理事情的决定，所以威尔也没觉得奇怪。  
“你什么时候会到西班牙和我们汇合？”  
“很快，应该四五天就可以了。”  
“我在那边等你。”  
“记得想着我。”  
“当然。”  
邓肯凑过来亲吻威尔脱掉他的内裤。他很期待不久之后在西班牙的生活，他相信威尔会喜欢那所海边的白色房子，他们将一起钓鱼一起出海，他们会在那里隐居一起度过无数美妙的时光。  
威尔被插入时发出销魂的叫声，他的身体早已习惯了邓肯，甜美的大张着双腿任他肆意肏干。邓肯在他耳边说着露骨的爱意淫语，无休止的吻咬爱抚他的每一寸肌肤，一次接一次的肏干他痉挛的肉穴，威尔被操的爽到一塌糊涂，身下的床单湿的水洗一般。

邓肯在第二天中午离开。  
他前脚刚走汉尼拔就迫不及待的把威尔的衣服撕开了，威尔的乳头被邓肯吸咬了一晚上敏感到衣服摩擦都疼，汉尼拔早就看在眼里，此刻终于吸住那红肿的乳头立时就硬了。威尔发着抖推搡抗拒，却被汉尼拔吊起双手绑了起来，然后那可怜的乳头被尽情的蹂躏了，即使他哭着求饶汉尼拔也没有停止。最后他从后面掰开威尔的臀肉猛的插入粗暴的干了起来，更把手伸到前面使劲揉捏威尔那已经被玩出血丝的乳头，同时还啃咬他的脖颈和肩膀。  
威尔感觉自己仿佛正在遭受着强奸，然而，他的身体却对这粗暴的奸淫玩弄享受的不得了，他的阴茎被操的不断射液，然后随着汉尼拔玩弄的加深，威尔产生了一种吸飘了似的快感，他的呻吟声简直不像是自己发出的，然后他发生了前所未有的高潮，而汉尼拔还在继续下流的奸淫他。不知道多久汉尼拔才终于结束把他放了下来，威尔被操的晕晕乎乎不停的喃喃自语：“这太棒了，太棒了，这是最好的一次。”汉尼拔微笑的看着他：“以后我会干的你更爽，亲爱的威尔，准备好享受吧。”

他们乘坐晚上的飞机飞往了西班牙的马略卡海岛，意大利的一切已经被莱克特博士甩在脑后了，虽然他挺舍不得卡波尼图书馆的藏品，很多他还没来得及欣赏。  
他没有跟贝德丽亚说再见，他已经没兴趣去计划品尝她的肉质了，他得到了威尔，和威尔共有的新生活即将开始，这才是他唯一关注的。

马略卡海岛的房产是他四年前买下的，那时候他还没有遇到威尔，他喜欢那个美丽的闲适的海岛，希望那里会是他和威尔最终的家。

不出所料，威尔一见到那个俯瞰大海的大房子就超级兴奋，博士微笑，他的男孩当然会喜欢，他小时候最多的记忆就是在海边的生活。

接下来在邓肯没来的整整四天里，威尔充分领略了莱克特博士真实的性癖好。  
威尔以前做过切萨皮克开膛手的侧写，认为他是一个严重的虐待狂，他想他早该料到汉尼拔其实也是一个严重的性虐狂。  
之所以他这样一个有着强烈控制欲的虐待狂愿意和邓肯分享他，除了他是他的孪生兄弟外，最重要的是因为和邓肯一起操他满足了他一部分的性虐癖，他喜欢看威尔被肏干到不能承受的样子，这让他兴奋。  
威尔也知道邓肯某种程度上也算是一个有着性虐倾向的人，区别只是他不像汉尼拔那么严重。  
唯一让威尔感到震惊的其实是他自己，他的身体非常明显的对汉尼拔所做的一切兴奋迎合沉溺上瘾。也就是说他自己其实是一个潜在的受虐狂，之所以过去没有显露这个特质只是因为他没有遇到像汉尼拔这样的人而已。

不过他并不害怕这样的自己，所谓受虐也好施虐也好，都不过是一种手段，达到快感或操纵目的的手段。

他喜欢邓肯说的影响的手段不止暴力一种，他不会再想着杀死汉尼拔了，他会试着用其它的手段影响他，让他最终变得如他所愿。当然他也知道汉尼拔也对他抱着同样的想法，那么最终到底谁会改变谁，就让时间去证明吧。

邓肯在第五天的下午出现了，威尔正躺在露台的躺椅上入迷的读着一本关于鸟类的书就被一下子抱住了，邓肯不停的亲吻他用手抚摸他的身体，然后就在躺椅上撕掉他的衣服操了他。

威尔知道晚上汉尼拔将会和邓肯一起再享用他，汉尼拔对此已经迫不及待了。很有可能今晚他会和邓肯一起把他玩到晕过去为止，而他自己，也不是不期待。

想到他们三个将一起度过无数个日日夜夜，威尔就感觉幸福和安心，因为他爱汉尼拔，他也爱邓肯，同时他知道他们也同样的爱着他。

【完】


End file.
